


Annabeth Chase and her Tales

by ziniviniz



Series: Percabeth One-shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a simp for Percy, Mentions of Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziniviniz/pseuds/ziniviniz
Summary: The three times Annabeth's relationships didn't work out and the one time it did.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997317
Kudos: 52





	Annabeth Chase and her Tales

This is how Annabeth’s love story started.

She had her first boyfriend when she was sixteen in her Sophomore year of high school. The boy of her dreams at that time, Luke Castellan, captain of the football team, most popular boy in her school, senior, the one with amazing blue eyes and blonde hair, had asked her to senior prom.

At first she couldn't believe it. A senior had asked a sophomore to his prom. And most importantly, Luke Castellan, the boy every girl in his school wanted, and the boy every guy wanted to be, had asked her, Annabeth Chase, to prom.

She had stood there completely paralysed, for a solid twenty seconds before her best friend, Thalia Grace, had kicked her behind the shin, which really hurt, but it brought her back to planet earth. She timidly nodded and then Luked flashed her a grin, promising to meet up with her later. She didn’t stop blushing for the rest of the day.

Prom was great. She danced with Luke, and with a few of her sophomore friends who were also invited. She secretly wished she and Luke would’ve won prom king and queen, but she knew it was never going to happen. So, she cheered along when Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckondorf went to the stage to collect their crowns.

The highlight of the night was definitely when Luke had asked her to be his girlfriend. Annabeth almost squealed out with excitement. Instead, she blushed and nodded. Then, Luke kissed her. It was her first kiss and although it was a bit messy and sloppy, she felt happy.

All the girls in her school started envying her after that. She noticed everyone talk behind her back how unfair it was that nerdy Annabeth Chase got to be with the hot Luke Castellan. Everyone except her friends, that is.

She didn't really care about other people’s opinions though. Luke liked her, that was the most important thing to her. All her friends congratulated her when she told them the news.

Her step mom and dad met Luke not long after. At first they frowned at her asking what she was doing with a boy two years older than her. Annabeth had shrugged it off and told them bossily, there was nothing wrong with it. They continued to frown at her until they met Luke. He had obviously managed to charm them with his good looks and mature attitude, the same way he did for Annabeth. By the end of the night, after Luke had left, she couldn’t help but smile as she heard Helen and her dad talk about how perfect Luke was.

It had been four special months for Annabeth before everything came crashing down. She knew this was going to happen. She had been expecting it to happen anytime between the last few days. She knew Luke was going to accept his scholarship to UCLA and move all the way to the other side of the country, leaving her. And when he told her the news, she couldn’t help but resent him. 

They broke up that day and Annabeth, for the first time in her life, felt her heart break. She didn’t know why she felt this way, it’s not as though her and Luke were in love or anything. She was only sixteen, turning seventeen, and she always knew the day would come that Luke would go off to college and leave her behind. 

That thought didn’t stop the tears that streamed out of her eyes for the next few hours.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During her senior year, Annabeth had found her second boyfriend. Another blonde by the name Will Solace. Will was cool. They met on the first day of their junior year. They instantly clicked and became good friends. Slowly, their friendship had turned into something more when Will had asked her out during her senior year. 

To Annabeth, being with Will was so much easier than being with Luke. They were friends before dating, so that did make it a little awkward at first, but soon enough, the awkwardness was gone.

They fell into a routine. They hung out, they kissed, everything was going great. She didn’t get that many glares from girls this time around, but she did notice that Nico Di Angelo, Will’s best friend, started avoiding her quite a bit. She thinks it’s because he was very protective of Will.

She realizes though, a few months later, that that’s not the case at all. She thinks about how stupid she had been for not realizing it before. 

It had happened a few days before their school dance. Annabeth and Will were waiting by the bust stop right in front of their school. She saw it out of the corner of her eye. A girl had walked out of the school doors with a massive poster that Annabeth couldn’t read due to her dyslexia, even through her dyslexia, she could mostly read, but not if the writing was a bit far away.

Annabeth also noticed the heart-shaped box the girl had in her hand. She instantly inferred that the girl was going to ask someone to the dance.

Her suspicions came true when she realized that the girl had approached Nico. She couldn’t hear their conversation, but she could see the girl blush as Nico politely nodded to her question.

Annabeth looked over at Will, who had also been watching the scene. When she saw he had a frown on his face, it hit her. 

She thinks her thoughts are right because what kind of best friend would you be if you weren’t happy that your best friend had found someone to go to the dance with. If you’re in love with them.

Now that she thinks about it, she can’t believe that she hadn’t read this situation sooner. Nico had avoided her like the plague when her and Will started to go out. She also noticed the way he and Nico sometimes looked at each other. Will had never looked at her like that, and she was pretty sure she hadn’t looked at him that way either.

She breaks up with him later that week, and this breakup didn’t hurt her at all. Will had asked her for a reason, and she had responded you’ll see soon enough. She promised they could stay friends if he was alright with it and he had smiled at her and nodded. She thinks it’s better this way. She had her friend back.

She couldn’t help but smile when she saw Nico and Will walk into the school together, hand in hand a few weeks later.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her third boyfriend, she met at her advanced functions class. His name was James. He was quite the looker and was pretty smart as well when it came to grades. He was also another blonde, with plain brown eyes.

At first, they had hooked up at a college party.

Then, there was a period of time where they would see each other outside of class, mostly at night when neither of their roommates were home. Soon after that, they had labeled their relationship as ‘officially dating’.

Annabeth didn’t even know why she had agreed to be his girlfriend. Yes, the sex was good, but she didn’t even like him very much. She thinks she did it out of politeness, because he had looked very hopeful when he asked her out.

Their relationship honestly wasn't that bad, but it wasn’t that good either. They didn’t really have much in common besides a couple of things and both of them taking advanced functions. That made hanging out with him awkward. It also made post-sex conversations immensly awkward as well. Annabeth frowned at the thought.

Why was she in a relationship in which everything’s awkward? She wants to be with someone that gets her. Someone who she can always rant to, and they’d also feel comfortable enough to rant back to her. Someone she can have a connection with. The only connection she feels with James is when they talk about assignments for their classes.

Talk about relationship goals. Not.

It’s not long before they end things, thankfully for Annabeth, it was a mutual decision, so there was no crying or heartbreak.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, she met Percy.

It was her fourth time this week visiting the aquarium. The ticket lady shot her a weird look. 

She was attempting to be subtle as to why she kept on coming back here, using the adorable fishes as an excuse. Yeah, she knows, for someone as smart as her, that was a terrible excuse.

The truth was, she kept on coming back here to see Percy.

Yes, she was going to admit it, she had a massive crush on the dark haired boy. That surprised her, because she thought blonde’s were her type, but clearly she was mistaken.

She could never rid her mind of thoughts of him. His beautiful green eyes, which reminded her of the sea, his laugh, his voice and pretty much everything about him. Sappy, she knows, believe me she knows.

But best of all, she loved being in his presence.

They had quickly become friends when she came to visit for the first time after Piper had insisted they visit here. Something she was grateful for now. They had bonded over everything and they made sarcastic comments to each other every minute.

Being with him brought out a giddy feeling from the depth of her stomach.

She found him with a group of school kids, giving them a tour, when he spotted her. He shot his famous lop-sided grin that made Annabeth weak at the knees. Annabeth composed herself, she really wanted to be with him.

She thinks she doesn’t really see girls ask out boys, it’s usually the other way around. But, Annabeth does things her way, so after a few days, she mustered up as much bravery as she could and asked him out.

When she notices his red cheeks and his shy nod, she thinks she’s a goner.

Even though luck hadn’t been on her side for her previous relationships, she hopes this one will work out.

Luckily for her, it does. If you don’t believe her, she’s got wedding pictures and three beautiful green-eyed children to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
